


Guy's V Gal's. A Star Ship Captain's Choice.

by mindbender (orphan_account)



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, F/M, Fluff and Humor, M/M, McKirk., Slash, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-24
Updated: 2017-10-24
Packaged: 2019-01-22 10:36:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 60
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12479628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/mindbender
Summary: Feeling board on the Enterprise's Bridge...Captain James T Kirk plays a popular mind game with himself!(Snog - Shag - Shack up with.)





	Guy's V Gal's. A Star Ship Captain's Choice.

**Author's Note:**

> I think its actually called...  
> Snog - Marry - Avoid.  
> I changed it to seem more suitable!

THE GAL'S.

Christine Chapel...Shag.

Jaylah...Shag.

Nyota Uhura...Snog & Shag.

Janice Rand...Snog & Shag.

Carol Marcus...Snog & Shag.  
\----------------------------

THE GUY'S.

Montgomery Scott...Shag.

Hikaru Sulu...Shag.

Spock...Shag.

Pavel Chekov...Snog & Shag.

Chris Pike...Snog & Shag.

Leonard McCoy...Snog...Shag...Shack up with!  
\--------------------------------------

Who won in the game of True Love?

The outcome was a real No-Brainer!

The End.


End file.
